


“Turn around. I want to see your face when you cum.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Panties, Pheromones, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stockings, Top Tsukishima Kei, fluff at the end kinda, tsuki is kinda a perv, tsukki is kinda sweet, yamaguchi is innocent as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Tsukishima is bored of travelling to fuck an omega prostitute so he decides to buy one, he likes irregular omegas and he finds himself the perfect irregular omega. He buys Yamaguchi and they get it onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.enjoy ;)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 19
Kudos: 724





	1. “Turn around. I want to see your face when you cum.”

Tsukishima Kei dislikes the ideal omegas that most alphas buy; they are all small and bratty. He wishes for a more obedient omega, he wants one that he doesn’t have to tower over. But that is rare to find. They are invaluable omegas, they are treated worse than normal omegas. Most omegas that aren’t the ideal are thrown onto the streets or used for men who want to test out sex toys to see if it is okay for their omega to use. 

Getting tired of using prostitutes to satisfy his needs, he decides to go to an omega market to find his ideal omega mate. He dislikes the need to travel just to get a useless fuck, it’s bothersome for him. He just wants a pet, an omega who he can fuck freely without the issue of travelling. 

“You want to go to an omega market?” Bokuto questions, a little taken back by his sudden confession.  
“Yeah, I hate travelling so I want an omega.” Tsukishima replies nonchalantly, like always.  
“Why did you come to me?” The grey-haired questions, he’s not really the one to ask, he would even admit that.  
“Because I like your type of omega.” Bokuto looks at him suspiciously. “I’m not going to take Akaashi away from you, I like tall omegas but I can’t find one.” Koutarou sighs, relieved that the good looking blonde isn’t trying to steal his beauty. He knows he can, Bokuto knows he isn’t good enough for his omega.  
“Don’t get all mopey, Akaashi isn’t going anyway.” Kei attempts for comfort, not really his strong point. “I just want to know where you got him from.” The beanstalk mentions.  
“I found him as a fluke. It was outside this omega market, there were about to throw him out. I don’t why you would throw out such a beautiful, gorgeous, have you seen his beauty…” Tsukishima regrets his life choices, why did he come to someone so incompetent? “Anyway, I forgot where it was, it was years ago. I’m sorry Kei.” Bokuto apologises, looking at his scary friend with sincere eyes.  
“I will find one then.” Tsukishima sighs, this is as troublesome as travelling.  
“I’m sure you will find one. You could ask Kuroo.” The golden eyed alpha suggests, the blonde shakes his head in disapproval.  
“You know how he reacted when he found out about you and Akaashi. I’m really not bothered for the confrontation.” Tsukki gets up from his seat, putting his coat on. Waving his pouting, apologetic friend a goodbye. 

-

After a week of research, he gives up on trying to find his ideal omega and goes to an omega market hoping for a miracle to happen. But if not, he doesn’t mind taking a bratty, small omega, it took him a week to convince himself to believe that is also an option.  
“Mr. Tsukishima, what brings you here?” A surprised retail boy asks, shocked to see such an aristocrat in a place like this.  
“Does that concern you? Make sure my car is okay.” He emotionlessly responds, annoyed at the boy’s loud voice. It really made his head hurt.  
“I will tell a valet to see if your car is fine, sir. Would you like to follow me?” Tsukishima nods, a little vexed that he has ended up with a chatty beta. 

“Don’t you like any of the omegas here, sir?” The beta questions.  
“No.” The blond skyscraper replies, hating every omega that he saw. All had disgusting, lustful pheromones; he wants an omega with pure pheromones. Walking through the market, he comes across omegas who begged him to buy them, he turned them all down, not bothered for their clinginess and annoyance.  
“Sir I wouldn’t suggest going in there, there’s an irregular omega, he’s not that beautiful. He’s freckled, green hair, tall and you know how the irregulars are.” The retailer mentions speaking about the omega like it's an old battered toy, this sparks the alpha’s interest.  
“I want to see him.” Kei demands, maybe there will be a miracle. 

When he enters the room, he sees a green-haired, freckled omega sitting on the floor. His neck wrapped in a green collar, the chain connected to the collar is tied to the wall.  
“This isn’t a proper omega for an alpha, sir.” The retailer tries to persuade. “He doesn’t have what others have, he's irregular.” Yamaguchi stares up at the blond, his cheeks flush a little, he wishes he will buy him. The man’s words hurt him, but it’s nothing new.  
“I like irregulars.” Tsukishima mentions, his face still expressionless. It is hard to tell if he is telling the truth.  
“How can you like something so pathetic?” The beta question, disgusted clearly.  
“I didn’t ask for your input.” Tersely he answers, giving daggers to the retailers.  
“Th-There are prettier omegas out there, sir. I’m-I’m not an ideal omega.” For a second their eyes meet, Tadashi’s brown orbs are filled with so much purity.  
“I want you.” Kei doesn’t mean to sound so heroic or sincere, it’s just his preference. Hearing his answer, Tadashi begins to cry, his innocent eyes allowing out crystal tears, even his tears looked innocent. “How much?” He questions, wiping the tears off of the kneeling omega’s face.  
“A thousand.” The retailer replies, his formalities not present anymore.  
“Okay, here.” Tsukki hands him what he thinks is a thousand.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Hurry up, I want to go home.” Tsukishima curtly demands, getting frustrated at the boy’s persistence. 

-

“Go have a shower, I left some clothes for you on my bed.” Tsukishima directs the omega to the bathroom, and shows him to his bedroom.  
“Come to the living room when you are done.” Tsukishima waits for a response, but the omega nods and makes his way to the shower. Since leaving the market, Tadashi hasn’t spoken a word, except for introducing himself. 

Waiting around fifteen minutes, he hears light footsteps coming behind him. Turning around Kei smiles, the green-haired is dressed in an oversized t-shirt with pure white stockings; he looks so beautiful.  
“Come here.” He taps his thigh, the omega places his thighs on either side of the alpha. His shirt riding up a bit, showing his lacy panties. “Your legs are so smooth.” The blond whispers massaging his thighs gently, edging his hand up till both his hands grasp his arse. Blushing deeply, Yamaguchi covers his face in embarrassment, still forgein to this affection.  
“Speak.” Kei demands, removing his hands from his arse to grip his wrist to take them off his face.  
“Umm-“ The omega’s face goes a darker red. “What do you want me to say, sir?” From feeling so embarrassed, the omega’s pheromones linger in the air.  
“Your pheromones are so sweet, so pure. Just like you.” Tsukishima mumbles against the omega’s neck, placing a soft kiss on it. Accidently Yamaguchi whimpers, feeling his weak spot get kissed by the gorgeous man. “Have you gotten fucked yet?” Kei pulls away from the omega’s neck to see his reaction as he trails his cold hand up his top to gently knead at one of his nipples.  
“No-no.” He moans out, a shoot of pleasure running through his body. “Men only used me to test toys out on.” He jabbers, each word coming out in a hurry so he can moan. “Is that why you bought me, sir?” He questions, hoping the sexy blond isn’t leading him to make fun out of him.  
“No, you are just for me.” Tsukishima snakes his hand around Tadashi’s throat bringing him down to kiss him, licking his lips to enter the sweet omega’s mouth. His fingers still stroking his nipple, the hand around his neck drifting down to his lower region. Pumping him through his lacy panties, the lacy fabric making his sensitive head throb from the hoarse material. Moaning into the kiss, causing dribble to seep from the side of his mouth, never has he in his omega life had so much pleasure. It is euphoric.

“You taste amazing.” The blond pants wiping his mouth, looking at the omega hungrily. Grasping the omega’s waist, he flips them over, placing the omega under him. He pulls up the top showing his erect buds, he imprisons the abused nipple between his lips, sucking on it harshly. Yamaguchi tangles his fingers into the alpha’s soft, blond hair, using it as a pillar of support. Licking the omega’s sensitive nipples, Kei starts to grind down on the helpless omega. Rubbing his growing erection against the cum covered cock, he moves away from his delicate nipples and starts to mark his freckled chest in hickeys. Marking his territory, showing the world this pure beauty is his. Kissing down his chest, he finds his destination. Mouthing the omega’s small cock in his mouth, licking the head of his cock through his panties.  
“Si-sir you don’t nee-ahh ngh!” A moan interrupts Tadashi, the alpha pulls out his cock from his panties. Kissing his tender head, capturing it in his mouth. Slurping up all his cum, his thighs tremble at the feeling, instinctively squeezing together, trapping the alpha’s head between his thighs.  
“Don-don’t ahh sto-p!” The freckled omega moans, pushing the head of the alpha off of him, the pleasure too much for his body to handle.  
“What’s wrong?” Kei asks, licking all the precum off his lips.  
“It-it felt too good.” He stutters his face turning a dark red. “I’m-I’m sorry.” he mumbles, covering his face yet again from the smirking, handsome alpha. Not wanting him to see him.  
“It's meant to.” The cocky blond chuckles. “I want to make my omega happy, so allow me to do it. Don't push me, or I will punish you.” Yamaguchi takes his hands away from his flustered face, nodding his head in understanding. “Tomorrow I will fuck you, but tonight is about you, my little omega. Turn around and arch your arse up.” He orders, hesitantly he does. 

“Fuck your legs look so beautiful in stockings, they grip your thighs perfectly.” Kei strokes his shivering thighs, giving both sides lights smack so he can see them redden a little. He wont go so hard today, but tomorrow hes going to fuck him senseless. Pulling down the omega’s panties to his mid thigh, he spreads his cheeks revealing his soaking rim.  
“Your omega cunt is soaking so much for me.” He teasingly whispers, spreading them wider so he can lick his rim. Only using the tip of his tongue to give the omega pleasure, circling it kissing it lightly and licking out all his sweet omega juices.  
“Nghh dadd-daddy!” The omega unexpectedly moans, the alpha doesn’t tease, he carries on wanting to hear that title being called again. “Ah ah ah-nggh daddy~ that fee~nghh so-so goo~” Yamaguchi babbles, grinding his arse, fucking himself on the alpha’s tongue. Slowly he adds a finger into the soaking hole, he adds his tongue in to stretch the hole. He licks around his entrance’s walls, penetrating his finger in and out of the omega as he does so. Tasting the juices of his omega, he drinks up his compelling juices.  
“Dadd-daddy!” He screams clutching on a pillow, squeezing it tight enough for the insides to explode. “Can I cum? Dadd-Daddy.” He pants out like a dog in heat.  
“Turn around. I want to see your face when you cum.” Quickly the omega obeys wanting to release. Tsukishima towers over the omega capturing him in one last kiss as he easily enters two fingers into the twitching entrance. Yamaguchi wraps his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, Tsukishima is a little taken back by his sudden force but he responds. Speeding his fingers up, vibrations of the omega’s moans mixed into the kiss. Tadashi pulls away, his arms tightening around the man’s neck as he cums over his stomach and the man’s expensive suit.  
“I knew you had a beautiful orgasm face.” Kei cockily smiles, happy with his purchase. 

“Daddy what about you?” Yamaguchi asks, his voice sounding concerned. “Daddy pleasured me, I should return the favour.” Tadashi mumbles, pushing the alpha so he is underneath him.  
“Just give daddy a handjob.” Tsukishima wasn't planning on making the omega do anything to him, he wanted to ease the omega into it. But if he's offering there's no harm in saying no. Tsukishima pulls himself out, the omega looks at it scared.  
“You’re so big.” Yamaguchi mutters admirably, taking his cock with both his hands and pumps it. Giving it inexperienced strokes, finding difficulty in knowing how to pleasure his daddy.  
“Do you know how to give someone a handjob?” Kei asks, watching how the boy’s movements were hesitant and uncertain.  
“I’ve never done this before.” Tadashi admits, not even to himself, he wasn't allowed to have any sort of pleasure.  
“Gently rub it up and down, spit on your hand so it's easier to move. You don't need two hands, one’s enough.” Yamaguchi followed his steps, spitting on his hand, removing his other and placing his spit-covered hand at the base. He moves it up and down, playing with the head occasionally, dipping his thumb into the slit, Tadashi didn't know how hot he looked with his innocent face lost in concentration as he played with him.  
“Daddy can I lick it?”  
“Go ahead, but if it gets too hard you can stop.” Tsukishima knows this is going to be the worst blowjob he will ever receive and he knows that his dick will not be able to fit into his mouth, that's going to take his mouth before he can deep throat him. They reposition themselves, Kei sitting up on the couch with Tadashi kneeling in front of him. Without hesitance, the green-haired takes the tip in his mouth, hsucking on it whilst his tongue explores the head, accidently dipping into the slit, causing more precum to spill out.  
“Fuck-” Kei grunts, even though he is extremely inexperience the view and his soft tongue were amazing. Tadashi pumps the base and continues to drink all the precum from his tip. To catch a breath, he kisses the tip and the sides as he strokes him. “I'm going to cum, i'm going to cum on your face, open your mouth.” Tsukishima takes the lead, pumping his large cock fast till his cock spurts out all his cum. Some landing inside the omega’s mouth, most of it covering his face. His left eye, covered in his substance. Smirking, he wipes the cum off his eye with his thumb and shoves his thumb in Yamaguchi’s mouth, he sucks the cum off his thumb, moaning at the taste. 

“Have another shower, I’m going to have a shower. Let’s rest.”


	2. “Good boy, don’t make daddy angry.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just over 1000 words of sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy 😏

“Tadashi, you look so beautiful.” Tsukishima whispers, cupping the omega’s teary cheek, stroking his thumb across his face. “What are you Tadashi?” He asks, bringing his lips to one of his clamped nipples, licking lightly at the reddening nipple.   
“I-I’m bea-beautiful.” The omega whimpers, lifting his hips up slightly, the alpha’s tongue relentlessly plays with his nipples, slowly tipping him off his edge. “Daddy~” Yamaguchi moans, tugging at the ropes that restricted his hands from touching his alpha. Tsukishima removed his hand from his face, the omega whines at the loss of touch, the whine is soon turned into a loud moan as the alpha places his fingers inside of him. Pumping them in and out of him like he did the night before, enchanting pheromones release from the beautiful omega as the pleasure increases.   
“You’re overflowing.” Kei chuckles, adding another two fingers in, stretching him thoroughly for the later activity. Yamaguchi’s tiny hands balled into fists feeling his prostate get brushed by the tips of the alpha’s fingers. 

Occasionally Tsukki would send quick stares at the omega whose eyes were half lidded, his torso arched and his hands tugging at the restraints, he looked so cute. The sweet pheromones made Tsukishima’s head go fuzzy. Everything about this omega drove the alpha crazy, he just wanted to destroy him and look after him at the same time. 

With his other hand, Tsukishima plays with the hem of Yamaguchi’s knee high socks, entering his hand to knead at the soft skin. Yamaguchi’s legs fidget, the touch tickling his thigh and knee, Tsukishima laughs lightly finding the omega’s response adorable.   
“Dadd-y it tickles~” The freckled omega mentions, his leg still tries to get out of his warm touch.   
“Oh sorry baby.” Tsukishima mumbles, removing his hand to push down his thigh, the blond brings his head down to one of his freckled thighs. Kissing every individual freckle on his skin, leaving occasional marks. The green-haired continuously moaned and begged, his insides were being tortured by the alpha’s fingers and his thighs were being tormented by Tsukki’s lips. The omega’s hole released more of its juices, oozing out and spoiling the bedcovers, his hole gaped around the alpha’s signalling he wants something bigger to wrap around.

Kei pulls his fingers out of his warm, wet, soft insides, Tadashi whines bucking his hips down in hopes to feel the alpha’s touch. Tadashi watches the alpha’s movements, wondering what he will do next. Unexpectedly Tsukishima shoves a toy inside him, the toy has rigid edges, making the omega’s insides feel weird. The alpha thrusts the toy in and out of him, switching on the button in the process, Tadashi’s moans filled the room. Penetrating the object relentlessly in and out, it hit all the perfect places, shocks of vibrations continuously hit the omega’s prostate. Tsukishima uses his other head to torture the omega’s tied cock, he pumped his base, not bringing his hand up. Needily the omega arch’s his back, attempting to fuck himself on the alpha’s hand, Tsukki’s thrusts the toy all the way inside, the vibrations could be felt in his stomach, he uses his other hand to restrict his hips from moving up.   
“Daddy~ please~ I want more~” Yamaguchi moaned, his body falling limp, his legs tremble and his hips shake. He let out loud moans, his cock spasms as he nears his dry orgasm.   
“Ahh Tadashi~” Tsukishima coos, frowning at the omega teasingly, he was just too cute not to torture. 

“Please alpha! I want more!” 

“I will give you what you want my slutty omega.” Tsukishima mumbles against his ear, biting down on his earlobe and giving him a teasing lick. The blond whispers sweet praises into the omega’s ear as he puts on his condom and he pulls out the dildo. Keeping the vibrations on and he puts the vibrating object on the omega’s overly stimulated nipples.   
“Ahh daddy~ please~ please!” Yamaguchi implores, desperately wanting to touch the alpha’s and shove him inside of him. Smirking at his needy omega, he places his cock on the omega’s dripping rim, he strokes it up and down the crevice. Sliding it between his cheeks, closing his eyes at the adorable squelching sounds his arse was making.   
“Alpha please~ it hurts!” Tadashi whimpers, his cock beginning to throb, needing that sweet release. Looking up at the teary, tied omega and taking in the sweet smell of him, the alpha couldn’t take it anymore, his own teasing torturing him. His natural instincts take over. 

Softly Tsukishima enters his tip, he grunts feeling the tight muscles wrap perfectly around him, his grip on the freckled thighs becomes more bruising. Unable to hold back Kei thrusts all of himself in, the irregular omega whines, his insides feel as if they are being teared apart. Panting heavily, biting his lips to restrain himself from thrusting out and back in roughly, Kei allows the omega to get used to the feeling.   
“M-Move- You can move, daddy.” He mumbles, immediately Tsukishima thrusts out. Just his tip dangling inside, roughly he shoves himself back in. Repeating the same movements till he finds Yamaguchi’s pleasure point, once he hears the needy scream from the omega, he relentlessly thrusts in that position. His throbbing head hitting his soft prostate multiple times. 

“You are so tight Tadashi! You’re so soft and wet. You are so wet for daddy, aren’t you?” Tsukishima moans, never in his life has he felt so much pleasure from an omega. His walls hugged him so perfectly and he’s never fucked such a wet omega in his life. Plus his perverted side loved the idea of fucking a virgin, so tight and pure, it really riled him up.   
“I’m-I’m so we-wet for yo-you.” Yamaguchi unexpectedly replies, using such vulgar language, the alpha disliked his baby using such words. 

Stopping his movements, Tsukishima slaps the omega’s arse, the flesh instantly turning a scarlet.   
“Who told you, you could speak so lewdly?” The alpha questions, dipping his fingers in the drooling omega’s mouth, shaking his head in disapproval.   
“I’m~ shorrie daddshi [I’m sorry daddy].” He incoherently replies, his beautiful brown innocent eyes showing his apology.   
“Good boy, don’t make daddy angry.” Tsukishima replaces his fingers with his lips, he slowly starts to get back into rhythm. Thrusting at a slow yet rough pace so the omega can feel himself stretch around the alpha’s cock, to make him feel the alpha’s cock engrave his insides. 

Gradually Yamaguchi was starting to lose consciousness as his body began to get tired after his third dry orgasm. His face was covered in his own silva and tears, his mouth stayed ajar as he unknowingly let out whimpers and moans. Kindly, Tsukishima removes the rope from the omega’s cock and thrusts in his prostate till he let out a loud gasp, his body jolted forward feeling the needed-orgasm and cam on his stomach and the alpha’s face. Wiping the cum off his face, Tsukishima brings the omega’s cum to his lips and sucks on his digits, moaning at the sweet taste. His body slouched and became limp, however his insides tightened around Kei’s cock. The alpha thrusted a couple more times, squeezing the omega’s limp legs against his chest, his thrusts were rough and fast. He acted like a dog in heat. A few moments passed and Tsukishima cam deeply into his condom, he rested inside the warmth for a couple of seconds till he pulled out, hissing slightly from the over sensitivity. 

“You okay?” Tsukishima asks, untying the sleepy omega, kissing his reddens wrists softly.   
“I’m okay. Can we cuddle?” Yamaguchi stretches his arms out, Tsukishima pulls him into a soft embrace kissing his lips lightly. Tsukishima rests his body on the bed, he plants the omega’s head on his chest.   
“We will have a bath after our nap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next shot is going to be a Ushijima x Sakusa because I read a DJ and I’m really inspired to write one ✌️✌️


End file.
